


Secrets

by spacevace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tenten and tsunade are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacevace/pseuds/spacevace
Summary: Lee and Neji arent a very well known couple; not known at all, in fact. What happens when someone catches them and finds out?





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thanks so much for reading this!! sorry if its a little supid i just really thought it was cute and wanted it out there

Training had already ended, and so there sat Neji, taking shelter from the bright sun and resting against a tree; Laying with his head against the other boy's chest was Lee, as he sweetly but energetically went on and on for quite a while to Neji about his interests.

Neji spoke up in one of the few breaks in Lee's speech, "Lee, sit up and look at me a moment."

"oh ah, okay, what for?" Lee complied, sitting up and Looking into Neji's eyes. Lee was so lucky, he felt, just looking at Neji and being around him; He felt as though Neji was so beautiful and talented and amazing it was difficult to articulate. 

Quickly after his command, Neji planted a kiss on Lee's lips, tenderly placing a hand on the other's upper arm. Now, it wasnt really that Neji didnt want to hear Lee speak; he truly did love the boy's sweet voice when they were alone together and how adorably excited he could get with his interests. But really, Lee had been going on for so long Neji felt the boy needed a break-- and, well, he probably wouldnt speak of it but Neji really wanted the attention from Lee. Not quite as much as the other, but he truly did love getting physical affection like that from Lee at the right moments. 

Lee fell into the kiss and gently placed his hands on Neji's hips, almost as a reflex. The two seemed to be all too wrapped up in each other, as Guy sensei had happened to have began to approach them. 

Now, the thing about this is that nobody really knew about Lee and Neji, not even their sensei. Not that Lee was a very private person, it just never felt necessary to outright announce without Neji's comfort. And yet here they were, unknowingly revealing it to someone close to them in their lives. Guy really didnt even notice all too much until a closer look at the boys, and their reaction to him yelling out to them from a distance. Neji and Lee both instantly went wide eyed and parted, doing whatever they could to make it look like they were doing just about anything other than what was acutally happening. 

"Oh- h- hello Guy sensei!" Lee borderline shouted, his face going red.

"So what are you two up to?" Guy asked as he approached, although he already mostly knew the answer.

"We were.. we were just--"

"We needed to talk about something quickly," Neji cut Lee off, managing to keep from looking embarassed much better than Lee, whose face was turning beet red. 

"is that so?" Guy stopped close to the two boys, pausing for a moment as he looked at them and smiled, "you dont have to keep secrets like that from me, y'know."

At that, Neji's embarrassment shone through slightly, and Lee placed his hand over the other boy's as he needed some sort of emotional support from him. 

"y- yes sensei, i am sorry if i- we seemed untruthful, it is just-" 

"Dont even worry about it Lee, I understand young love!" Guy spoke back, falling into his normal disposition, "Anyways, we need you back for a moment, so i'd recommend you two lovebirds get to coming back with me."

Although Neji was absolutely embaraassed at Guy sensei's words, he felt a little bit of joy in being accepted. Neji grabbed onto Lee's hand and looked him in the eyes, his other hand caressing the boy's cheek. 

"Let's go," Neji spoke softly to his lover, planting a kiss on his cheek. Lee smiled in response and pulled Neji up with him. As they walked, the two held hands, feeling a certain newfound freedom, as if it a weight was off them, and it would be so much easier now to be open.

Guy was just glad Lee could find something that could bring him so much joy. 

As they approached Konoha, Neji's grip on Lee's hand tightened; Lee looked over at his boyfriend, understanding his worry and giving a reassuring smile, one that said 'im right here for you'. The two followed Guy to lady Tsunade, not seeing anyone they were all too close to on the way. Inside, at the sight of Lee and Neji, Tenten flashed them a smile as the three of them along with their sensei got briefed on a mission that would be happening in a few days. Fairly standard stuff they supposed, nothing too heavy.

As they exited, Lee kissed at Neji's cheek, already going on about something or other just as they happened to brush by Sakura and Naruto, who instantly directed their attention towards Neji and Lee after something about Sakura being angry at Naruto. 

Naruto waved them over, "Hey guys! What's up?" 

Neji felt embarassed at the possibility they saw Lee kiss him, let alone the fact they were still holding hands.  
"Oh! Hello Sakura and Naruto, Neji and I were just learning of a mission our team will be needing to go on soon. How are you two doing?" Lee spoke up.  
Sakura more or less brushed over Lee and Neji's romantic gestures, thinking it was cute but not seeing it as all too important as she talked about her day. Naruto, however, suddenly spoke up.  
"So what's with you two guys, did you lose a bet or get your hands stuck together or somethin??"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled back at him, hitting his arm.

Neji looked away uncomfortably as Lee looked at him concerned for a moment and replied, "Well actually we ah,,"  
"we're dating," Neji rushed out unexpectedly, bringing Lee's hand. closer to him.

"y-yes!" Lee spoke back, lookin back at Sakura, who looked back with an understanding expression, and then to Naruto for a response.

"What, really?? I just didn't know you two were gay or whatever! Anyways," Naruto trailed off with something totally different, completely abandoning his train of though of being surprised at them.

This was relieving for the couple, Neji especially, who noticed Lee flashing a sweet smile at him afterwards and smiled back a little bit.  
_'Maybe this will be alright'_ Neji thought, now unashamedly stealing a quick kiss from Lee.


End file.
